Springfield Centre Mall
Springfield Centre Mall is a shopping mall located in McKinley, Pennsylvania. Nick O'Bannon had a premonition of a disaster in the mall in which several people died. However, Nick stopped the disaster from occurring, saving the countless ill-fated shoppers. There is a cinema on the top floor, where Lori Milligan and Janet Cunningham watched Love Lays Dying. ''The Final Destination'' Preminition: Lori Milligan and Janet Cunningham went to the mall and shopping. When Janet was trying a sunglasses, she and Lori was disturbed by two toys sellers. Lori brought a shoe, while Janet was talking to a woman who sold flowers. Then, they decided to go to the mall's cinema on the top floor to see the film Love Lays Dying. When they were on the escalator, Lori's shoelace becomes stuck; with Janet's help, Lori finally pulls her foot loose from the escalator. Behind Tagert Theatres Theater 13, wind blows through a window, blowing the window drape onto a fan and then a cart. The drape turns on the fan, which blew the drape onto the cart. The drape acted as a sail, moving the cart and knocking gasoline tanks over. At the same time the sunlight comes in through the window, streaming through enhanced worker's glasses that are aimed toward a sawdust pile. The sawdust catchs fire, and the gasoline reaches the small fire. The construction room starts on fire as the gasoline sarts streaming all over the floor. Thus, the flamable chemical tanks set fire, which explode. But, before the explosion. Lori notices signs of death as she recalls certain things that had happened at the speedway. She hears "Hey! Down in front asshole!" and "Sir, i'm gonna ask you to move your feet." just like at the speedway. She trys telling Janet, that somethings wrong, but Janet doesn't want to believe it. Then Nick runs in, he tells Lori that George is dead and that its not over yet. Nick pulls Lori out of the theater, but Janet stays behind. Just then the screen explodes and a metal beam with nails shoot foward. The nails hit Janet in the face, and the beam impales her stomach. Lori and Nick run out of the theater and through the mall, as more explosions are created. They try going down by the escalator when the malls pillars start to crumble. One pillar falls over, knocking people off the escalator except for Nick, and Lori. The escalator falls down a bit, exposing the gears. As the stairs continue to move down, Lori stuggles to get back up. Nick attempts to pull Lori up, but She's slowly falling into the gears. Lori's foot gets caught and she is pulled in, and crushed/toren apart by the gears. Nick awakens from his premenition to find he's infront of the hospital, moments from....George's death. The non-premintion: Nick runs into the mall, but instead of going to theater 13 he looks for the fire. He runs into the construction room and sees the fire has already started, the gasoline is close to combining with the flaming sawdust pile. He trys the fire alarm, but it hasn't been connected yet. He trys the fire estiguisher, but it won't start so he throws it on the ground. The fire estinguisher hits the tables leg, causing the nail gun to slowly slide off the table. Nick stops on the fire, successfully putting it out, but an ash floats over to another sawdust pile which then sets fire. As Nick runs over to that pile the nail gun slips, repeatedly hitting the trigger on the floor. Nails impale Nick's arm, and leaves him stuck to the wall. As the gasoline stream heads toward the sawdust pile, Nick grabs for the long piece of wood that is laying in the small fire. He lifts the wood up to the sprinkler on the ceiling trying to set the sprinklers off. He does so successfully just before the fire exploded the chemical tanks, the water put out the fire. CONTROVERSY Many people believe that because Nick stopped the fire, that the people in the mall are thus put on death's list. People have believed that was a plot hole. Except, it isn't a plot hole at all, and here is why.... At the end of The Final Destination Nick, Lori, and Janet are in the Cafe. Just before the semi crashes into the window Nick says this, "What if, us being here, right now, was the plan all along". That puts a whole new twist on the series. It means that everything they did in the movie, was meant to be. He was meant to have the preminition, and everyone was suppose to die in the way they died in the end. Nick was also suppose to save those people in the mall, thats what he was there for. Cause in the end, you can never cheat death. Producers have said that it was Death's Design all along to have Nick save those people in the mall. And thats what Nick meant by saying, "What if, us being here, right now, was the plan all along." Category:McKinley Locations Category:The Final Destination Category:Disasters